The Shikon Jewel
by inuyashababe44
Summary: When a young surfer named Kagome slams into a small chest while riding a wave her whole world changes, from the time she placed the necklace around her neck she was destined to become the wife to a mistirious lord of Scotland...InuKag...1st fic
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic but I have tried my best to make a worthy 1st chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters…yet…

Chapter 1

It wasn't everyday that Kagome Higurashi got to rip the back end. Japan's coast wasn't exactly known for its monster wave action, but it was known for its monster spring storms. Yesterdays had been a doozy, which was why she was here at dawn, paddling back out to take advantage of the post storm wave surge, despite the frigid water temperatures.

Life always seemed simpler from the top of a surfboard. Waves juiced up, crested, and pounded home. If you were lucky, you squeezed the juice, and if you weren't, the juice squeezed you. Which pretty much summed up life as far as Kagome was concerned. All you had to do was keep from getting your juice squeezed to often.

Pressing her belly to the board, she maneuvered her dad's newly designed shortboard as a new set built up behind her. She grinned at the thought of having the whole Pacific Ocean to herself. At least that's how it felt. Even in peak season, this part of the beach was usually deserted. It was a distance from the hotels and it was hard to get through the dunes and high sea grass. But it had the best break around and today, in addition to the high surf, the wind was perfect, straight off the coast. So she 'd left a message on her dad's machine and hiked in.

She probably should have waited for him, but the siren call was too strong. He'd understand. He'd been answering that call since before she was born.

After spending weeks on graphics for some particularly fussy clients, she welcomed a day of hooky, even if she was helping her dad out at the same time. He'd be happy with her report on the new design, she thought as she caught the outside and pushed to her feet. The nose was perfect, the board mindless. One of his best yet. She was grinning fiercely as she ripped her board across the shoulder, playing it before dumping out and heading back for more.

_Life doesn't get any better than this; _she thought, then shivered and laughed. Well, it could be eighty degrees instead of sixty, and this could have been the Pipeline in Hawaii or Australia's Gulf Coast, instead of Japans coastline. But for Japan, this was pretty damn good.

Timing was just right, she pushed to her feet once again, then dragged her fingers though the wall of water building behind her and shot like a bullet just under the edge of the curl. She tucked again and swerved to her right , squeezing as much as she could out of the wave before it collapsed.

She caught another shoulder and juiced it out a little more, thinking that this would only be better if her dad was out here with her. She loved watching him tackle the surf. She was still learning technique from him even after all these years.

Her mind wandered down memory lane… and she never saw what struck her board and sent her flying.

She was smacking the water before she realized her board was no longer under her feet. The heavy undertow pulled her down, rolling her and dragging her against the bottom. The ride ended with solid crack to the head courtesy of her surfboard, before disposing of her in the surging foam near the shore.

She caught her breath and took stock. It wasn't like her to lose focus like that. Even in relatively small waves like these, losing concentration could have deadly consequences. Especially if you were surfing alone, but she sparred herself that lecture, instead she scraped at the seaweed and sand that clung to her wetsuit, then tugged the hood off and brushed her hair loose. Scooping up some water she rinsed the grit of her face, gasping again when the salt water stung her forehead. She must have taken a pretty good hit.

"Great. Just great," she muttered as her fingers encountered a growing bump. Her face was scraped up as well. She tried to piece together what happened and remembered the thump just before she went flying. Her board had slammed into something. She scanned the water. "So what the hell did I hit?" There hadn't been any floating debris when she got here. Most of it had already been deposited far up the beach during the store surge. She ripped just as a trunk the size of a small suitcase tumbled onto the beach with the next breaker.

Kagome rolled to feet and jammed the nose of her board into the sand in one swift move, wincing at the throbbing pain in her forehead as she raced to catch the chest before it slide back out to sea again.

She had always loved to walk the beach and collect treasure. Her beachfront house was cluttered with shells; driftwood and all manner of flotsam and jetsam cluttered her windowsills, shelves and just about every other available surface. But this was the first time she'd ever found a real treasure. Or a treasure chest anyway.

_How had she missed this? _She scooped up the dome-lidded box, tugged at the seaweed stuck in the hinges, then scrubbed it with the heal of her hand, half hopping that some "box genie" would appear to grant her three wishes. It appeared to be all metal, though it was hard to tell with all of the barnacles, shells, and other ocean junk encrusted on it.

She walked back to her board, jiggling the box lightly.

Something was rattling around inside. Excited now, she moved farther up the beach and set the trunk down well above the surf line, then quickly retrieved her board before sinking onto her knees in front of the box. She grabbed a heavy chunk of seashell and tried to pop off some of the barnacles stuck around the front hasp. Nothing came off easily and she had to pry to get small pieces of the crud off. She'd probably end up busting the box its self just to open it. What if the chest had some kind of historic significance? She could be destroying a valuable artifact from an infamous shipwreck.

_Yeah right, and I'm Indiana Jones. _Finders' keepers she told herself, rooting around in the sand for a sturdier piece of shell. Her head was pounding, but her curiosity was stronger. She wondered what her dad would say about her find. Probably tell her to take it to the local marine museum. With a grunt, she pried a big hunk of barnacle off and the clasp finally popped off.

Grinning, she slowly pried the lid open a crack, the hinges groaning in protest, and gasped at what she saw inside.

The seal of the box was amazingly tight as the velvet interior was totally untouched by the water. But what lay nestled on the deep purple fabric grabbed her full attention.

A necklace.

She gingerly lifted out the long, thin, gold chain. "My God." Dangling from the chain was a pale pink, pearl. It was larger than any pearl she had ever seen. About the size of a gold dollar, it was smooth and fit in the palm her hand like it was made of her.

Unable to resist any longer, she slowly lifted the necklace and slide it over her head, pulling her blue tinted hair free of the chain. It was heavier than she expected, even through her wet suit. It extended down between her breasts, reflecting the midafternoon sun making its self glitter and shine.

"Ouch, but it's about time, if I do say so myself."

Kagome let out a small squeal of surprise and twisted around on her knees. She hadn't heard anyone approaching, but she'd been pretty involved with her find.

Her train of thought evaporated like ocean mist the instant she laid her eyes on her surprise intruder. She had a vague suspicion she'd whacked her head a lot harder than she thought. What other explanation was there for the small man in front of her?

Final thought from Kagome

…

Do I have a concussion?

…

Ok that was my first chapter, im going to try and update the next chapter as soon as I can…ive already written it so it should be soon…

Please Review me your thoughts about the chapter and your guesses about who the man is…

please review,

…inubabe…


	2. Chapter 2

Im going to update

**Im going to update!**

I know its been over two years, and I haven't updated once, but I do have the rest of the story written out, so all that's left now is to type and post it. So expect the new chapters sometime within the next couple of months, mainly because of school, but the next two chapters should be up by December.

Sorry for the wait, but Thank You for sticking with me for this long!

Inubabe44


End file.
